fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Emily Adalina
Property Lunar's Wolf (栄美利華族, Emirii Kazoku) is a second generation dragon slayer that uses water dragon slayer magic. She grew up as a member of Fairy Tail and is extremely close to all the members that joined at a young age. At the age of 12 she became an S-Class wizard/mage and also started to collect information on her family which revealed some surprising facts. Appearance Emily has red shoulder length hair and blue eyes. She'll normally be seen wearing a light and dark blue outfit similar to the one Lucy wears in the year X791. She wears either light or dark brown boots with her outfit and always has the blue crystal necklace Laxus gave her around her neck. Personality Emily is protective, smart, kind, caring, and stubborn. Her protectiveness shows a lot when she's around the younger members of the guild like Wendy or Romeo. History Emily has been a part of the Fairy Tail guild since she was born and is the youngest out of her, her brother, and her sister. Just like the Dreyar family, Emily can use the spell Fairy Law since her grandmother is Mavis Vermillion, the first guild master of Fairy Tail, and her mother is Mavis's daughter. Emily is exetremely close to everyone in Fairy Tail and sees them as family. Not long after she turned 12 and became an S-Class wizard/mage her and her brother were left alone since their mom went off to find their father. During the year X778 Emily had a run in with her father Bane Nightshade and her older sister Tiffany Nightshade and the meeting was awkward. As she got older her and her siblings started keeping tabs on their dad's guild. She loves her older siblings a lot. When Laxus started the Battle of Fairy Tail, Emily was the only one who wanted to find him and talk to him. Once she found out that the master expelled Laxus from the guild she started going on jobs alone. Out of everyone in the guild who went to Edolas, Emily was the only one who had knowledge of Edolas prior to arriving there. She was surprised to learn that her Edolas counterpart was still like her old stubborn self. After returning from Edolas and adjusting back to life in Earthland, Emily headed to Tenrou Island to visit her grandmother's grave and she wasn't expecting to be caught up in a war between Fairy Tail and Grimore Heart or getting trapped on Tenrou Island for seven years. When the Grand Magic Games came around Emily was part of Team Fairy Tail C along with Johan Vermillion, Tatsuya Bane, Evergreen, and Bickslow. Even though her team was out of the games completely by the third day she still enjoyed competing during the time she did. A month after the Grand Magic Games ended Emily and Laxus got back together. During the year that the Fairy Tail guild was disbanded after defeating Tartoros, Emily became a temporary member of her aunt's guild Sakura Dragon. Also during that one year Emily noticed a weird black and blue curse mark had appeared on the lower part of her right arm so she had started keeping it covered so no one would know about it. During the war with her grandfather Emily was fighting to protect Magnolia with her fellow guild members and the members of other guilds. After six more years Emily is working alongside Laxus,who is now guild master and her husband, and has two daughters named Aleu and Kaida. She still keeps tabs on the dark guilds associated with her disowned father. Powers and Abilities Water Dragon Slayer: Water Dragon Roar- Water Dragon Claw- Water Dragon Icy Fist- Water Dragon Wing Attack- Water Dragon Severing Slash- Water Dragon Crushing Tail- Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Majestic Trident- Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Spiraling Whirlpool- Fairy Law- Trivia "Don't you even think about touching my family!!" - Emily to her enemies "Stay away from Fairy Tail. Or the next time we meet I will kill you." - Emily to her father. "The End of an Adventure is never truely the end just another Beginning" - Emily.